Always Remembering Shadows
by TheSocialAwkwardNerd524
Summary: "There was something in the shadows. Something horrible. Something evil. I thought it was after me." -Clefable


I have always been known as the bright one. The one that brings happiness in my trainer's life. The one who is not scared of the dark or anything that comes her way. But that's not entirely true. There is one thing that always leaves me shaking in fear. That one thing is the shadows.

The shadows never bothered me back when I was a cleffa. However, my trainer told me not to leave the room at night. She was scared that I would get hurt if I did. That all changed though once I started to evolve.

It all started one night back when I was a clefairy. My trainer was having a bad dream so I decided to wake her up. But before I could wake her up, I went to go get her some cold water from the kitchen.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I kept on hearing something. It sounded like whispering. I started to get a little paranoid since I knew that no one was up at this hour. The whispering only got louder as I got closer to the kitchen. Once I was in the kitchen, I quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and bolted for my trainer's room. As I started to close the door to her room, I noticed something. A pair of menacing red eyes were staring straight at me.

Since then, I have not left my trainer's room at night. Even when I evolved into a clefable, I still did not go out. Whenever my trainer was having a bad dream, I would pull out a bottle of water that I had hidden under the bed. Then I would use her seel's icy wind to keep it cold. But even with that idea, I still was not safe from the shadows.

I was worried about my trainer. She was having nightmares almost every single night. Each night was the same routine. She would start to have a nightmare, I would grab the bottle of water, use seel's icy wind on it, wake her up, and give her the bottle. Tonight was no exception.

That night, I was starting to get things ready for the nightmares. However, something was making me uneasy. I thought I had seen something move out of the corner of my eye. When I turned around though, I realized it was just my shadow from the moon's light. I tried to calm my nerves as best I could. But as I went to grab the bottle of water, I felt something grab my hand. I gasped and tried to struggle against it. It started to pull me under the bed. "No!" I tried to shout but nothing came out of my mouth. When I was just about handing off the bed, I noticed something. The thing that grabbed me had those same haunting red eyes that I saw as a clefairy. It was showing a smirk full of nothing but razor-sharp teeth.

"Greetings Clefable. It's so good to see you again," the shadow said before snickering.

"Wh..who are you?" I asked once I got my voice back.

"Why it's me, your shadow."

"No you're not. My shadow is..," I stopped when I noticed that my shadow was no longer behind me.

"You were saying," it snickered.

As I stared into those eyes in shock, I could faintly hear my trainer saying something in her sleep. "Star, help me," she whimpered. When I heard her say my nickname, I began to struggled against the vice-grip that my so-called shadow had on me. But as I struggled to break free, it seemed to gain more strength.

It grabbed both of my wrist and pulled me completely off the bed. The shadow crawled from under the bed. It rose almost to the ceiling and brought me to its now frowning face.

"Why Star? Why didn't you save me from that Arbok?" my trainer cried out.

"Let me go! I need to help her!"

"You shall forever remember what you did to her," the shadow stated in a demonic voice.

Shadow like tentacles started wrapping around my arms. The tentacles spread from my head all the way down to my feet. They expanded to create a thin layer of black almost purple like fur over my own. 'No! This can't be happening,' I thought to myself. A few tears escaped my eyes as the tentacles covered my eyes. I felt myself going through a slow painful change. The words 'You shall forever remember what you did to her,' kept repeating in my head.

I felt like I was floating once the pain was gone. As I descended to the ground, I once again saw the shadows move. From the shadows appeared a ghastly and a haunter. "Welcome to the family, Gengar," said the haunter. Now I remember. I remember what I did to her.

Back when I was a clefairy, me and my trainer were battling against an arbok. I was terrified when I saw venom dripping from its fangs. I ran away leaving my trainer behind. She called out for me but I continued to run. Since then I vowed to become stronger. I used a moonstone on myself to meet my goal.

However, the shadows till followed me. Telling me that I would remember what I did. Because of me, my trainer is dead. As punishment, the shadow of my past has transformed me. I have become a permanent reminder of what I did to her. They used to call me brave. They used to call me her happiness. If only they knew the truth behind what was my former self. There was something in the shadows. Something horrible. Something evil. I thought it was after me. Turns out that it was me.


End file.
